Kagura Mikazuchi (Damon)
Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) Appearance Kagura is shown to possess black-purple long hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and white toned skin. During her adulthood, ... For her first attire, Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Said pieces of cloth greatly highlight both her legs. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied in the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Her first kimono... Her second kimono... As a child, many adults seemed to describe Kagura as a "very cute little girl". In comparison to the rest of her body, Kagura's head was much more chubby while her eyes were pretty big. She was also already used to keep her hair long, as it could easily reach her legs back then. Notably, Kagura already donned a white ribbon, despite it being unknown if it's the same she uses nowadays. Back then, her outfit was simple, a white sleeveless shirt, a white mini-skirt and black pants, along with simple white shoes. Personality Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Kagura Mikazuchi please refer to this link Living with Simon Mourning The All-Woman Guild Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess * Immense Strength: Kagura's physical power is great enough to clash equally with Erza Scarlet. An enraged kick was enough to send the latter flying tens of meters away from the Mermaid Heel's Mage, and after unsheathing her blade, Kagura was shown capable of causing wide-scale destruction in just the wake of her swings. * Enhanced Speed: Kagura has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to; showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic. During her battle with Erza and Minerva, she crossed the several meters separating her from the latter in an instant, and her confrontation with the former proved her slicing ability to be fast as that granted Erza by her Flight Armor. * Incredible Reflexes: * 's missiles.]]Enhanced Accuracy: * Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet without seemingly any injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swords-woman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently, defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm. This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in a quick exchange of slashes but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath. *'Slashing Form' ("斬"の方 Zan no Kata): *'Strong Form' ("剛"の方 Gō no Kata): *'Flying Form' ("翔"の方 Shō no Kata) Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. She seems to favor the use of kicks, kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation and later a downed Erza during their duel, but was also shown resorting to headbutt Erza while the two of them had their swords crossed. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magic Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Aguria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone who employs it proficiently as her main Magic, at some point in the past. Equipment Archenemy ( Fugutaiten (Ākuenemī) lit. Lonely Impatience): A unique katana of yet-unknown origins that is wielded by Kagura as the "Blade of Resentment" (怨刀 Ontō) to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. Kagura both carries it around with her left hand or wraps its cord around her waist. Even when sheathed, the blade has enough power to cut through defenses as if it were a normal unsheathed sword. When it is unsheathed though, Archenemy is said to be capable of bringing forth disasters. It is apparently fueled by Kagura's Resentment. Archenemy's appearance is that of a typical eastern longsword. The handle is wrapped in a black clothing, outlining a series of golden rhombs on it, which ends in a light butt-cap, the collar taking the form of a metal disk which separates the handle from the handguard. Said handguard takes the form of a typical guard, is golden, has a four-leaf clover shape, which has both of its faces filled with intricate designs, and stays perpendicular to the handle. The scabbard is noosed and has a dark color, which becomes prominently lighter towards the tip, and possesses a dark-red cord tied around its middle, two of its edges being left hanging. The scabbard's mouth is golden. Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *Kagura's birthday is September 7th, which in real life is the Mermaid Day, though this is non-Canon. *'Take''mikazuchi' (建御雷) is the God of Lightning and Swords in Japanese mythology. *Also in Japanese culture, there is a traditional dance known as '''Kagura' (神楽 Shinto Melody), meant to entertain the Gods themselves. *This article was approved by Ashy. *Kagura has a few similarities with Ikaruga from the Senran Kagura Series: **Both have long and traditional Japanese hair. **Both used white blazers and black tights at some point. **They fight using their swordsmanships. **At a point, due to her loneliness, Kagura creates a wall around herself, similar to Ikaruga. *She also shares similarities with Satsuki Kiryūin from the Kill la Kill Series: **Their clothes have a similar color scheme. **Notably, they have a similar haircut. **Both fight using special swords. **Like Satsuki, Kagura ever rarely smiles and adopts a nearly perpetual frown. |-| Facts= *Kagura is the one to have taught Magic to Risley Law. *Upon getting to know Erza more properly, it is said that Kagura's hatred towards Jellal had lost some focus. **As she re-encounters him though, Kagura easily feels at unease, remembering all her memories of his hatred. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Kagura's special skill is analyzing things. **Her hobby is taking walks. **Her most known routine is practicing her swordsmanship. **Her favorite food is Chocolate Cookies. **Her favorite drink is Milk. **Kagura's charm is her frontal bangs. **Her favorite smell is that of Cherry leaves. **She is right-handed. **The thing Kagura wants to do the most is unknown. **She was born in the Rosemary Village, Fiore. **Kagura has a complex about her skin being over-exposed. **The people she respects the most are Erza Scarlet, Rogue Cheney and Simon Mikazuchi. She doesn't want to be enemies with Erza and Rogue. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Swordswoman Category:Swordswomen Category:Canon to Fanon